1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawers for digital data storage devices, and, more particularly, to a drawer for receiving a digital data storage device and electrically connecting the digital data storage device to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A movable hard disk drive is very convenient for a user who works with different computer hosts. If the user wants to work conveniently at more than one location, she/he then only needs to install a drawer receptacle capable of accommodating a drawer in each computer host. The user then can place the drawer in the receptacle of the desired computer host, and electrically connect the drawer to the receptacle through a data and control connector and a power line. When a software application stored on the hard disk drive or even the hard disk drive itself fails, the hard disk drive may be quickly and conveniently replaced with a back-up digital data storage device to access the necessary data without the need of disassembling the cabinet of the computer host to remove the failed hard disk. Furthermore, use of a drawer can effect data storage updating without the need for any tools and extension card.
Since a digital data storage device, such as a hard disk drive, contains a precise and delicate mechanism, undesired vibrations may damage the digital data storage device and, consequently, alter the digital data stored therein. In order to secure the performance and the stability of the digital data storage device in association with other devices mounted in proximity of the digital data storage device in operation, especially when the digital data storage device has a high operation speed that may induce substantial vibrations, the digital data storage device has to undergo electromagnetic interference (EMI) and rotational vibration index (RVI) tests.
FIG. 6 shows a drawer for receiving a digital data storage medium known in the prior art. As illustrated, a drawer 100 for receiving a digital data storage device has a drawer body 101 that includes an inner rectangular space therein. The body 101 is made of, for example, a metallic material such as aluminum. A handle 103 is pivotally attached on a front side 107 of the body 101 through a screw or pin (not labeled), across a plate 105 having a pair of rectangular rails. At least one indicator light 109 is mounted near one end of the handle 103. The drawer 100 is mounted inside a fixing frame 200 that can be mounted in an electronic device (not shown) such as a computer host.
The metallic drawer is generally designed in a manner to promote heat dissipation in operation. However, it generally cannot withstand substantial impacts from operational vibration/rotation, and thus usually fails, for example, RVI tests, and is lack of the fit tolerance occurred when being assembled with a fixing member. Since the fixing member generally is also metallic, when the drawer is mounted onto the fixing member, there is a tolerance of fit (hereinafter, called as “fit tolerance”) between the drawer and the fixing member during assembly.
The drawer for a digital data storage device of the prior art therefore may be seriously damaged due to the operational vibration/rotation and lack of the fit tolerance during assembly. Furthermore, no grounding exists between the drawer and the fixing member, which adversely affects the electrical performance characteristics of the computer host.
Taiwan Publication No. 505289 discloses a drawer for a digital data storage device. A rail, having a sleeve with metallic connector for electrical contact between the drawer and a chassis, is screwed on one side of drawer. The assembly/disassembly of the above drawer with/from the chassis are achieved by means of screws, panels and adequate tools. The assembly therefore is relatively complex and is time-consuming, while vibration absorption is not efficiently achieved.
The conventional drawer for a digital data storage device therefore has disadvantages such as inconvenient assembly/disassembly, time-consuming assembly/disassembly, and insufficient absorption of vibration in operation and/or fit tolerance, which may alter the digital data in the storage device and consequently affect the performance of the electronic device. Therefore, there is a need of a drawer for a digital data storage device that can overcome the above problems.